[unreadable] [unreadable] Coal mining is an inherently dangerous enterprise, and despite many recent technological enhancements, it remains one of the most dangerous occupations in the United States. One of the recurring challenges in mining is the potential of worker exposure to toxic gases (CO) oxygen depletion or the risk of exposure explosions due to the buildup of explosive gases. This project aims to increase the safety of Mine Workers by developing improved personal monitors for dangerous gas detection. The improved detectors will be enabled by innovations in sensor technology that offer redundant approaches to chemical sensing, thereby ensuring higher reliability than is currently available. Combining these sensor technologies into an easy to use and wear "Smart Gas Card" format will ensure that this new safety device is widely accepted. The specific goals of this proposed project will include demonstration of redundant sensor technologies for both methane and CO detection. These sensors will be based upon advances in ceramic micromachining and technology to create highly reliable, miniaturized, low cost and low power sensors. Combining these sensors with the oxygen sensors currently available on the market will yield a next generation personal monitor. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]